Sons Of Thunder: Love is all you Need
by Horselover43
Summary: This is a story thought up while listening to 21 Guns by Green Day. It's about a fifteen year old boy named Daniel. He gets attacked by a bear. He meets Kirk Hammett.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They are based on real friends. The story is fiction. It is not real. None of these events really happened. Kirk Hamett is not my friend. I just used him to create the story. Kirk Hammett belongs to Metallica.

Sons Of Thunder: Love is all you Need

"Ahhhh, Gosh, OW!" Daniel Lycan screamed as he turned in pain.

"Son, are you okay?" his father Joe Lycan asked.

He didn't answer. Stroking his brown hair his mother Cheryl told Joe to call 911. Joe did as he told.

"Oh, please Lord help our little Daniel. We come to you with a hurt son of christ." Cheryl prayed.

Blood was streaming in his hair and onto his face. His blue-green eyes stared into his mothers.

"I'm okay" the young teen managed to choke out. After he spoke he could talk,normally, but quietly.

"It's okay sweetie, dad is calling 911" Cheryl replied.

Joe ran back to his hurt son. Cheryl managed to tell him that Daniel said he's okay.

"Well, it's nice to hear that he said something." Joe said. "The problem is if he can make it to the Hospital without dying."

"I believe I can." Daniel said calmly. "I can do everything with Christ who strengthens me."

The Ambulance came within 12 minutes from their home. They helped Daniel into the back. A bear attacked Daniel by suprise in the back of the told this to his parents.

They believed with Christ that he could be healed.

_4 hours later_

Daniel lay in bed. Roses from his mother on his bedstand. He was talking to his father. The doctor told his family that he would be out in 2 days.

"Hey, son remember that concert that we had with Eyesuponus?" Joe said calmly.

"Yeah" he replied with a feisty spirit.

"Remember their song "Scars"?

"Yeah. Everytime I hear that song it makes me think of the way Jesus sacrificed his life for us and how he healed our own Scars."

"You got that right!" Joe told his son.

Joe prayed over his son. After Joe left Daniel also prayed for himself and his roommate. Kirk Hammett from Metallica.

"Hey, Kirk how'd you end up in here?" Daniel asked him.

"It was midnight. I was in a bar" Kirk replied. " The guitarist from Motley Crue bit me in the stomach. He said it was a sign of affection. I looked down and there was this huge scar on my stomach. Blood smeared everywhere. Blood was on his face. I got mad and I punched him hard in the stomch, causing him to throw up. My friend Adam Groitner from Three Days Grace called 911. The ambulance came within a few minutes.

I remember blacking out in the truck. And now I'm here."

Daniel was speechless. Silently, he whispered "That' shocking." Cheryl came in to give Daniel his laptop. She left. He got Internet instantly and researched about Kirk's attack.

One headline said "Kirk Hammett, bitten and drunk." Daniel read the article.

"Kirk!" Daniel said.

"Yeah?" Kirk replied.

"You're story is the top headline today!"

"I thought so. Many people hate it when a star is hurt or has died."

"I bet my mother put the story of me up on our website."

Everything was silent after that. Daniel turned on the TV. It was the news. They were talking about Kirk and Metallica's fight.

"Kirk Hammett is Hospitalized after being bitten and beat by Motley Crue's guitarist" The newsreporter said.

"It was pretty bad. We just stood there and watched as our lead guitarist was torn to pieces" The rest of Metallica said.

"Oh, and now they care!" Kirk shouted in his head. "They've been nothing but a pack of groupies!"

" Kirk is being stabilized at Cabell-Huntington Hospital in Huntington, WV." The newsreporter said.

"Well, we'll be getting a lot of visitors won't we?" Daniel said in his head.

_1 day later_

"Kirk, Kirk, who is your roommate? Do you know him? How old is he?" many reporters asked.

Only one little girl was with her mother at take your kid to work day. She was sitting with Daniel.

"Hi." the little girl said to him.

"Hello, what's your name?" Daniel asked.

"Andrea, what's yours?"

"Daniel."

The little girl smiled. Pushing blonde hair out of her face, she hugged him. He hugged back. The little girls' mother came and asked Daniel a couple of questions.

"Hi." The mother said. "My name is Delilah. May I ask a few questions?"

"Sure." Daniel said.

"What's your name and age?"

"Daniel Lycan. I'm 15." He replied.

"So Daniel, How did you end up here?"

"I got a suprise attack from a bear. I'm a guitarist for my fathers' band Sons Of Thunder."

"That's all I need to know. Thank you."

"My pleasure miss."

The mother and daughter duo left. There were still many reporters surrounding Kirk. Daniel could tell he was getting tired of the attention. They went and left hour by hour.

They all finally left after three hours.

Kirk and Daniel were relieved. Daniel sighed a sign of boredom. Kirk fell asleep, snoring loudly. Daniel couldn't sleep that night because of Kirk's obsessive snores. Daniel could barely wake up the next morning. He fell asleep after Kirk woke up. Joe and Cheryl watched over their son as he slept peacefully. They both prayed together. They knew their son was getting better. The next Day Daniel got a full night's sleep. He was ready to go home. He would never forget Kirk, Andrea, Delilah, and the bear who almost cost him his life. He went home happy and refreshed from the incident.

"Daniel, Me and your mom found a chip of bone from your skull. We kept it for you to see. Do you want to keep it as a reminder or throw it away?"

Daniel stroked his hair thinking.

"Keep" he replied.

"Okay I'll tell your mother to wash it again and we'll put it in your room."

"Thanks dad" Daniel said as he gave him a hug.

The father son duo walked home. Happy as can be. Daniel will never forget though, the bear, Kirk or his family's love.


End file.
